


It Had to be You

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [30]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisscolfer Blind Date AU. Well, sort of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had to be You

Chris didn’t know how he always ended up in these situations.  
  
He hated blind dates. Not knowing what to expect, not being in control. He liked to think that being in charge of his own dating life was the least he could expect out of life, but his friends had other plans.

And Chris was anything but a bad friend.

He wasn’t left completely out of the loop. He had the guy’s number. But that was it. Not even a name. His date wasn’t much of an eloquent talker, at least not through text.

Chris hoped that meant he was better at face-to-face communication.

All they discussed anyway was that the meeting spot had been assigned at a bar/grill restaurant Chris picked and had thoroughly enjoyed dinner at the week before.

If the date was shit, at least Chris had an excellent meal to look forward to. He could be a real optimist if he tried.

The place had a nice ambiance too. The dining area and bar were split onto two floors, with the bar on the upper floor. Music playing softly in the background. Loud enough to drown out the voices of the people on the next table, but quiet enough not to hear the lyrics of the song.

Chris really hoped his date wouldn’t ruin this place for him.

* * *

It had been almost half an hour and his date hadn’t shown up. He texted the guy once again, without a response, and was really starting to lose his patience.

Chris had ordered enough bread-sticks to feed a family of four, politely asking the waitress for five more minutes every time she showed up with a judgmental look on her face.

Chris preferred that to the pitiful glances he was receiving from the rest of the wait staff.

“Hey! I’m so sorry I’m late.” a voice said, distracting Chris from his phone.

Any snarky comment he’d been holding in for the last fifteen minutes was lost to him at that moment. If he’d known this was who he was waiting for, Chris would have waited for another hour or two. Easily.

Curls. Chris never thought he’d actually seen curls look so good on a person. Soft…well, they looked really soft. The guy was wearing a well-fitting shirt, the top button left open just to give the semblance of informality. The shirt was tucked into a pair of even better fitting jeans, and though Chris had never been much for fashion he wanted to see every way this man could make clothes look good. Chris was sure he’d look even better without…

“Um. Hello…” the man, his date said waving in front of Chris’ face.

“Oh. Huh, I…sorry. I just didn’t know…” Chris stammered getting out of his seat.

The guy motioned for him to stay seated, smiled at him and extended his hand across the table, “I’m Darren.”

“I’m Chris…” he replied, taking Darren’s hand and already liking the feeling of it linked to his own. He almost forgot to let go.

“Chris,” Darren echoed softly, taking his seat without breaking eye contact with Chris. 

* * *

Chris wasn’t sure where to begin. He couldn’t think of a possible sentence forming in his brain without tripping over his words. And that was the state of his thoughts. What luck would he have actually saying them out loud?

So he said the first thing that came to his mind. Actually, it came out louder than he expected, almost startling Darren a little.

“If you were a Marvel mutant, what power would you have!”

“Well, I can’t say I’ve heard that one before. Um…so are we only encompassing X-men abilities right now? Or everything Marvel has bestowed upon us. Because then I may just have to go with Deadpool.”

Chris realized a moment after Darren had finished speaking that he’d actually taken his question into consideration and answered truthfully. An answer that Chris found quite interesting to respond to and continue an intense discussion into.

“Professor X. Because that way, I would essentially have everyone’s power. Complete control.”

“I like the way you think, Chris,” Darren said, genuinely impressed.

* * *

Chris tried his hardest not to snort his Diet Coke out through his nose from laughing too hard.

“So you’re telling me, it was your choice to play a dick? An actual dick?” Chris said after taking a deep breath.

Darren chuckled, “Yup. I had these bags tied to my feet and I wore a red beanie.”

“That is hilarious.”

“Thanks,” Darren said, taking a bite of his steak. “This is fucking delicious.”

“I told you,” Chris said, remembering how he’d listed the rib-eye as one of this restaurant’s specialties when he was suggesting this place for their date.

Darren looked momentarily confused, but then quickly said; “So tell me a little more about yourself.”

“I’m gonna ignore how overused that line is for a first date,” Chris winked, knowing Darren wouldn’t take his comment too seriously.

He didn’t. He just winked back. 

* * *

“I think you’re absolutely right to wait. If they aren’t taking your story exactly like it is, don’t sell it to them. Never compromise.”

Chris was thankful Darren agreed with him there. In fact, Chris was thankful for a lot of Darren’s attributes.

He was about to ask Darren what he was doing the following Saturday when his phone buzzed. Darren motioned that it was alright and that Chris should answer it.

It was a text.

From his blind date.

‘ _sorry i couldn’t make it tonight.i thought I’d messaged you earlier but I guess the text never went thru.,., maybe we could try meeting up again. txt me a time and place_ ’

Chris read and re-read the message. His blind date never made it to the restaurant.

So who the fuck was sitting in front of him?

* * *

“Hey. Is everything okay?” Darren asked.

Chris tried to calm himself down, trying his hardest not to notice the way Darren’s head tilted ever so slightly to the right, his eyes showing nothing but genuine concern.

And he decided that the best way to go about this was to just ask Darren what the hell was going on.

“Um. Yeah. I just—I got this text…”

“Oh.” Darren’s eyebrows raised imperceptibly. “Is everything oka—,”

“It was from the guy I was supposed to meet tonight. Apparently, he didn’t show up.”

“Look, Chris. I can explain…”

“Please do,” Chris said, trying to make his own voice sound as threatening as possible.

“Okay…Um…This is gonna sound so fucking stalker-ish but…Okay. So I was actually upstairs at the bar.” Darren started pointing his finger upwards. “And then I noticed you sitting by yourself. And I just knew that it would be impossible for a guy like you to be having dinner by yourself, so I figured you were probably meeting someone.”

Chris tried to hide his smile at the subtle compliment Darren threw in there and allowed him to continue his explanation.

“And then as time went by I noticed you were looking at some men who crossed your table, and that’s when I made the bold assumption that the person you were waiting for was a guy that you’d never seen before. So I took a chance.”

“You felt bad for me…” Chris said sourly.

“No. The only person I felt pity for was the moron who stood you up tonight. He didn’t realize he was missing this…” Darren said gesturing to Chris overall.

“This?” Chris said, hoping Darren would elaborate.

“Probably the greatest dinner he’d ever have. Meeting someone who’s both intelligent and pretty much the most breathtaking person he’d ever lay eyes on.”

Chris held his breath, knowing that this was almost too much for a first date. And it wasn’t even supposed to be a date. At least, not between them…

“I’m so sorry. I usually don’t pull shit like that, I don’t know what came over me…I should have just walked up to you like a regular fucking person. But I don’t want you to think I did so because I was feeling bad. I did it because I know that these sort of chances don’t always happen. And that if I didn’t do something, regardless of how weird it seems now, I’d regret it.”

When Chris didn’t respond, Darren continued, not quite meeting Chris’ eyes. “I ramble…when I’m nervous.”

Chris realized Darren was expecting an answer, or at least a bit of a reaction from him.

“So do I. And I stutter. And if I’m not sitting down somewhere, I trip on air.”

Darren gave him an endearing smile, and said once more “I’m really sorry.”

“No. Don’t apologize. I mean, it was alarming for a moment, until I realized how grateful I was that the asshole I was supposed to meet didn’t show up.”

* * *

Chris didn’t want the evening to end. He kept delaying it further and further into the night, hoping at some point in their conversation they would mention a second date.

It wasn’t until Chris walked out of the restaurant, Darren being the diligent gentleman that he was, opening doors for him and walking him to his car.  
  
“It was really nice to meet you,” Darren said putting his hands awkwardly by his side.

“You should know that I didn’t expect this night to turn out like this.” Chris started out.

“Like this?” Darren asked worriedly.

Chris then realized that Darren was acting differently because he was probably concerned about upsetting him. So he took him upon himself to give him a quick peck on the lips to assure Darren that everything was good. More than good.

“Oh. Okay,” Darren said breathily when Chris pulled back. “I’m gonna assume that means you’re okay.”

“I am. You should know I usually don’t let a first date end in a kiss.”

“I guess I must have done something special to get your attention.”

“You did.” Chris said softly. “How about I get your number, you know, the one I thought I had this entire time. So we can do this again.”

Again meant the very next afternoon.


End file.
